


a much needed break

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: Going to be multiple parts, I think. You're on a much needed vacation with your fellow Avengers, your girlfriend Nat included. Or is it a vacation? Trouble always comes round after all.





	1. a quiet arrival

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so I’m thinking of making this a series, where it starts off all nice and then turns south when enemies show up or something and all you avengers have to fight and stuff. so I guess this is like a part one haha. i don’t really like this part as much, but i’m hoping it’ll get better. nat x reader. other avengers. has a tiny bit of fluff, but not really and idk what it’s gonna turn to. I’m a sucker for fluff so it’ll prob have some more at some point.

Tony had brought all of the Avengers to one of his vacation mansions during a much needed break this winter. It was unusually cold, and even THE Natasha Romanoff had been caught shivering a few times. 

You guys had just arrived. It was just after 9pm, the sun had just set. The place was luxurious, and you and Nat couldn’t wait to put your things down after the four hour Quinjet ride. Tony gave everyone twenty minutes to unpack and change, before demanding everyone head outside to the pool. 

“Go ahead babe, before Tony gets mad,” you laugh at your girlfriend. You still had to change into your swimsuit, and Tony would have a fit if both of you didn’t show up in the next thirty seconds. She nodded, pressing a kiss to your cheek as she passed you in her black bikini. 

“I’ll tell him you’re just changing real quick,” she promised. You searched your bag for your swimsuit and changed quickly, before heading downstairs. 

There was a flight of stairs leading from the main floor balcony to the pool below. You headed down them, missing Nat’s eyes trained on you like a hawk. You were wearing a stark white one piece, that rode up on the sides, revealing your entire thighs, hip bones, and part of your sides. Every so often you’d have to adjust the backside, trying not to reveal too much, though already you were revealing a large portion of your toned ass. The back of your swimsuit was completely open, save for one small thin strap that ran across horizontally under your shoulder blades. The top was relatively conservative compared to the rest, with a simple horizontal line that only showed off a hint of your cleavage. Nat liked that, because it kept her wondering just what was underneath, not that she hadn’t seen that a million times. Your hips swayed back and forth seductively as you walked down the stairs, even though you weren’t doing so on purpose. You looked for where Nat was to join her, and saw her biting on her lower lip, gaze almost burning a hole through your swimsuit. You smirked, before setting down your towel and phone and joining her and the rest of the Avengers in the pool. 

The pool itself was dark, but was surrounded by several lit tiki torches and small lights that glowed and changed color. It was honestly a dream, and each Avenger was quiet for a few more minutes, enjoying the warm weather and serenity. You all began talking about whatever came to your minds, smiling and laughing, away from work for the moment. After a while, it began to drizzle, but that didn’t deter any of you. It began to rain harder, and Nat caught you eyeing the hot tub. 

“Let’s go in,” she murmured to you. You hummed in agreement, and followed her to the pool stairs. She climbed out in front of you, holding her hand behind her, pulling you after her gently. You heard Clint let out a whistle as your wet swimsuits clung to your bodies. 

“Knock it off Clint,” Natasha called, without even glancing at him. You both entered the warm hot tub, sighing as you warmed up from the cool rain. Not long after that, as the rain had turned to almost a pour, the other Avengers joined you. You were discussing what you wanted to do tomorrow, and you didn’t really care, so you zoned out, choosing to look around at the scenery. You shivered from the cold rain pelting down. Your girlfriend turned her attention to you, a pensive look on her face. 

“Come on, let’s go inside,” she said to you, before helping you out of the hot tub and wrapping a towel snugly around you. You bid goodnight to the other Avengers and headed to your guest room.


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation takes a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING. Because apparently I write smut now?????

The next morning, you woke up after having slept around nine hours. You let yourself smile as you stretched. You hadn’t been able to just sleep in forever. It was so nice to not have woken up to a blaring alarm. You turned your head. Nat was still asleep beside you, breathing softly. You shifted closer to her, draping your arm around her waist. 

“Nat,” you murmured. She twitched slightly. 

“Nat,” you repeated, just as softly. She mumbled something incoherent, and you chuckled, before you pressed kisses to her face. Eventually, she hummed, eyes opening slowly. 

“Good morning,” you giggled. 

“Morning. Someone’s excited,” your girlfriend chuckled. 

“We’re on vacation.”

“I noticed,” Natasha smirked. She leaned in for a kiss, and you let your lips connect with hers. 

“I’m hungry,” you nearly whined. She laughed. 

“You just can’t sit still, can you?” You shook your head. 

“There’s just so much we can do! Relax by the pool, go out and do stuff, hang with the team, maybe party too!” She chuckled, before sitting up. 

“Alright, let’s head downstairs.” 

You both made your way downstairs to the kitchen, and found Steve and Wanda already up, drinking coffee. You both greeted them. 

“Morning,” Wanda replied, smiling. 

“You look to be in a good mood, Y/N,” Steve said. 

“Vacation!” you exclaimed, making everyone chuckle. 

“Does anyone know what the plans are for today?” Wanda asked. 

“Tony said something about a hike up the mountain,” Clint grumbled as he sleepily stumbled into the kitchen. 

“Sounds like good exercise,” Steve replied. 

“We’re Avengers. I train already, why do I have to hike up a damn mountain?” Clint mumbled. You rolled your eyes. 

“It sounds like fun,” you commented. Your girlfriend nodded in agreement. She was busy pouring you both a cup of coffee. 

“You’re right, it is going to be fun,” Tony stated as he walked into the kitchen. 

“What’s for breakfast?” Clint asked. 

“I ordered some stuff for delivery. Should be here in ten,” Tony replied. 

“Are Bruce and Thor up?” Natasha questioned. 

“Dr. Banner has just woken up,” FRIDAY replied. “I’m afraid Thor is still asleep. I can wake him up.”

“You do that,” Tony replied. 

“Anybody know where Vision is?” Steve asked. 

“Ask Wanda,” Clint said. Wanda blushed at that, before quietly telling everyone he was out for a jog. The doorbell rang just as she finished her sentence, and Tony went to get it. Thor and Bruce sleepily made their way into the kitchen, greeting everyone. Tony walked back in with a huge bag of food. Wanda and Steve got plates and helped Tony take out all the food. Everyone ate their fill, thanking Tony for the food. 

“That was really good, thanks Tony,” you said, standing up to head back to your guest room. You took you and Nat’s plates over to the sink and put them in the dishwasher. 

“Okay, so everyone get ready, in an hour, we’re leaving for the hike,” Steve instructed. Everyone nodded, and you and Natasha walked to your room to get ready. 

“Are you going to shower before the hike?” your girlfriend questioned. 

“Umm I don’t know. Maybe. Why?” you asked. 

“I was thinking we could both shower,” she replied suggestively. You hummed. 

“And what on earth would we do together in the shower?” you questioned, feigning confusion. 

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out,” she murmured. You met her gaze and could see the lust in her eyes. 

You both entered the guest room and stripped. As soon as you had taken off your underwear, you felt arms snake around you from behind. They didn’t stay there though, and Nat’s wandering hands wandered lower. She began to stroke your clit lightly with one finger, making you gasp. 

“I thought we were waiting until the shower,” you managed to say. 

“Hmm, you’re right,” she replied, and removed her arms from you. You whined but she was already heading into the adjoining bathroom and you heard the shower start. You made your way into the bathroom and wrapped your arms around Natasha’s neck. You pressed your lips to hers and let your tongue glide across her lower lip, asking for entrance. She granted it, and a moment after you let your tongue inside her mouth, you pulled away. She huffed, and you chuckled while checking the water temperature.

“It’s warm enough,” you murmured, before tugging her into the shower behind you. You pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, before pressing one to her cheek, nose, and jaw. You pressed light kisses down her neck, before sucking on a pulse point there. She took a small, sharp inhale, making you smirk against her lip. Got her, you thought. You sucked on her neck for a moment more, and then worked your way downwards. You pressed kisses to her collarbone, before trailing kisses down her right breast. You brushed your lips to her nipple, earning a groan from her. You knew she wanted your mouth sucking there, but you didn’t oblige. You continued your trail of kisses downward and kneeled. You let your tongue glide over her clit, causing her to gasp. 

“Y/N,” Natasha moaned, her hands gripping your shoulders for support. You pulled back.

“Yes?” you questioned innocently. 

“Don’t stop,” she pouted. You slid your tongue over her clit once again. She let out a breath. You then brought your lips around her clit and sucked. Her grip tightened on your shoulders. You swirled your tongue around for a few moments, before standing. You brought your lips to hers and let two of your fingers continue playing with her clit. She fell into you slightly. You pulled back, fingers still moving.

“Legs stop working?” you asked sweetly. She couldn’t even reply. You smirked. At a certain point during sex, Nat couldn’t think straight. She was in such a state of bliss that nothing else mattered. She was putty in your hand, and you loved it. 

Your fingers carefully applied more pressure, and you slipped your other arm tighter around Nat’s waist, helping keep her upright. With the added pressure of your fingers, you knew she was close. You picked up the pace a little bit and let your lips attack a pulse point on her neck, adding more pleasure. You felt her push harder against your fingers, and you added more pressure to push her over the edge. 

+++++++++++

“Thanks for that,” Nat murmured as you both dried off. 

“Anytime,” you replied smirking. “Ready for the hike?” She shrugged. 

“It’ll be nice to see the view from the mountain.” You nodded and walked over to your bag to pull out an outfit.

“Make sure you grab a jacket. It might be windy near the top,” your girlfriend advised. You nodded and got dressed. You braided your hair and so did Nat, before you both headed downstairs. 

+++++++++++

“Ready boys?” Natasha asked the guys sitting in the living room. 

“We’ve been waiting on you, love birds,” Tony replied. You rolled your eyes and followed Nat as everyone made their way out the door.

After a twenty minute drive, everyone made it to the bottom of the mountain. It was a decent size mountain, and the hike would definitely cause you to sweat, but it was doable. Everyone grabbed a water bottle and started up the mountain. 

+++++++++++

“-I’m just saying that I don’t understand why you needed to bring the hammer!” Clint exclaimed.

“Well, yes, you wouldn’t understand. If there is an enemy-” Thor spoke. You chuckled and turned to your girlfriend. 

“He just brought it in case he gets tired. He can just fly himself up the mountain,” you whispered to her. She laughed. 

“Well, he’s made it about halfway so hopefully he can-” Natasha replied, but you stopped listening. You saw something off the path, about thirty feet away. You squinted and then abruptly halted. 

“Oh my god,” you gasped. Everyone stopped upon hearing you. 

“What is it?” your girlfriend and Steve asked. You pointed and they followed the direction you were pointing. 

“What the hell?” Nat muttered. 

There, sitting half buried under some leaves, was a dead body.


End file.
